Metallic pipes and pipeline may be used to transport a variety of materials such as oil, gas, water and coal slurry. These pipelines are exposed to a wide variety of environmental stresses as, for example, they may be placed underground or exposed to a variety of temperatures. Due to the harsh environments the pipes and pipelines are exposed to they often corrode, which may lead to leakage of the pipe contents into the surrounding environment and, in time, lead to complete mechanical failure of the pipes or pipelines.
Providing corrosion and mechanical protection to a metallic pipeline is reported in the art. Over the years a number of methods and compositions have been utilized to improve upon this goal. The present invention is therefore directed to expanding upon the category of materials and methods that one may utilize to provide a coating or resistance to selected environment, on, e.g., a conduit pipeline.